This is a five-year CCSG renewal (years 29-34) for the 231-member Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center at UCLA. Over the past five years,there have been extensivechanges, including strengthening the leadership of the Program Areas with new appointments. The Division of Basic Sciences has added the recentlyformed Gene RegulationProgramArea, and nowconsistsoffive ProgramAreas: 1) Signal Transduction;2) Molecular, Cellular& Developmental Biology;3) Tumor Immunology;4) Viral & Chemical Carcinogenesis;and 5) Gene Regulation. The Divisionof Cancer Prevention& ControlResearch has substantiallystrengthened itstwo ProgramAreas: 1) Healthy&At-Risk Populations;and 2) Patients& Survivors. The Divisionof Clinical/TranslationalResearch has added the former developmentalprogram area, Genitourinary Oncology (formerly Prostate Oncology),and now consistsof four ProgramAreas: 1) Women's Cancers; 2) HematopoieticMalignancies& Bone MarrowTransplantation;3) Genitourinary Oncology;and 4) Cancer Therapy Development(formerlySolidTumorOncology). New Shared Resources are proposed,including Gene Expression Core, Immunology, Tissue Array, Bioinformatics,Mass Spectrometry & Proteomics,Small Animal Imaging, and Family& Genetic Evaluation. This gives a total of 14 Shared Resources,including those continuing from the previous funding period, Flow Cytometry, Nude/SCID Mouse, Media Prep, TransgenicMouse/EmbryonicStem Cell, Human Tissue Research Center, the BASE Unit, and the ClinicalResearch Unit. Significantresearchaccomplishmentsoverthe past f_lndingcycle includeour participationin the FDA approval of Herceptinand Gleevec. Cancer focusha_ been strengthened considerably,as evidenced by a doublingof the ratio of NCI dollarsto number of JCCC_members. The number of patientsenrolledon cancer therapeutic trials has increased to 5,335 overthe pasttfive years, from 3,348 duringthe previousfunding cycle. Finally, $5,594,251 in new cancer programawards has been receivedduringthe past 18 months, including an "In Vivo Imaging Center" grant, a Director'sChallenge Award, and a Lung SPORE.